hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5259 (18th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Ste is horrified by the destruction caused by the explosion. Jonny struggles to stand up. Leela leaves Ste a voice message. Dave phones Stuart and runs past the villagers who continue to watch smoke billow from afar. Stuart is furious about everything falling apart, and tells Alice that she needs to take the kids and disappear for a bit. Ste walks over to Yasmine to check if she's OK but returns when he hears Jonny in pain. Jonny tells him not to call an ambulance and to call Stuart instead. Misbah and Sami return home to find the backyards in a mess and Yasmine seriously injured. Misbah phones for ambulance, fire service and police. Ste worries about Jonny. Sami tries to talk to Yasmine but she can't hear him. Ste calls for Misbah's help. Sami tells her that he doesn't deserve her help but Misbah runs over anyway. Jonny tells Misbah not to come near him. Ste is horrified by Jonny's words. The emergency services arrive to the scene. Ste thanks Misbah for saving Jonny. Sami furiously approaches Ste. Scott gets a text message and demands for the music to be stopped. More people receive text messages. Sami demands to know from Ste what has happened. Ste tries to assure Sami that he attempted to stop the bomb. Sami tells Ste that he's made his choice and is part of what's happened. Yasmine is taken into the hospital. Ste tells Sami that Sharia Law could take over England and Sami says that as a lawyer, he would know if it was a risk, which it isn't. Ste tells him that there's no-go areas in the city, which Ste cannot name. Sami tries to make Ste see how wrong he is. He brings up Tegan's death, and asks Ste that if Misbah did really make an error, did it have anything to do with the fact she was a Muslim. He is left questioning his morals as Sami tells him that he was vulnerable and Stuart and Jonny took advantage. Sami says that he doesn't think Ste is really racist, instead a terrified boy who is grieving for his sister. Ste begins to see sense and is left overwhelmed after realising that he has been groomed by Jonny and Stuart for almost a year. The news of the explosion spreads fast. Sinead panics when Mitchell discovers that the part of Christleton Terrace where the Maaliks' house is has been cordoned off. She worries that Sami may have been caught in the explosion and runs to go find him. Jonny refuses to be treated by Nurse Saqib due to his religion, instead asking for a "British Nurse". Nurse Saqib tells him that he is a British nurse but leaves anyway. Ste confronts Jonny, and realises how far gone Jonny is. He tells Jonny what Sami told him. Ste demands to know if he is being groomed. Sinead races to the Maalik's house and is left upset by the devastation caused. She is relieved to find Sami unhurt. Jonny accuses Ste of getting worried about things getting serious so he's decided to get his story straight for the police. Their confrontation almost gets violent until Stuart enters and shouts at them to shut up. Stuart orders Jonny to discharge himself. Imran is angry to see the state Yasmine has been left in and demands to know who detonated the bomb. The police arrive at the hospital. They search for Jonny but find that he's been discharged. Stuart takes Ste, Dave and Jonny to a garage. Jonny tells Stuart that the device is to blame so Stuart punches him. Stuart threatens them all with worse punishment if they fail to obey his orders again. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *DI Malton - Laura Medforth *Nurse Saqib - Kishen Tanna *Alice - Stacy Liu *Dave - James Lewis Music Notes *This episode featured no after credits scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019